


Don't Touch Me

by WelshAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshAngel/pseuds/WelshAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around Season 7, Sam's wall has broken and all he can see and hear around him day and night is Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharisma21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharisma21/gifts).



> The inspiration for this story came from a comment left on my story Rescued, by Kharisma21, suggesting a story with Sam and Lucifer - I thought about for a day and this is the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy it Kharisma21 :)

Sam rolled over in bed, punching at his pillow in a desperate attempt to make it more comfortable, failing miserably. He swore loudly that the next morning he was going out to buy new pillows, these ones were obviously stuffed with left over car parts or something equally painful to lie on.

“Aww, what’s the matter Sammy? Can’t sleep?” a familiar voice came from the end of the bed, as a hand caressed his foot. Sam leapt up, pulling his foot away and reaching for the nearest weapon as he turned to look.

“Want me to sing a lullaby Sammy? Or rock you to sleep?” Lucifer said softly with a knowing smile. Sam shook his head in denial, as he pressed down on the scar on his hand, hoping that it would ground him and drive Lucifer out of his head.

“Oh come now Sammy, you know that hasn’t worked for you in weeks. I’m not in your head, I’m actually here,” Lucifer said, his voice smug as he looked at Sam.

“Stop calling me Sammy, only Dean calls me that,” Sam snarled quietly.

Lucifer broke into a delighted grin, clutching his hands together gleefully, “You spoke to me! Sam, it’s been weeks!” he said, his voice light and happy.

Sam sighed, dropping his head down as he scrubbed at his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept through the night. If it wasn’t the constant nightmares which nothing seemed to stop, it was him, Lucifer keeping him awake. He would shake Sam to wake him up, talk to him all night about anything and everything. Last week he had spent hours singing to him, the Britney Spears medley being a particularly painful experience. Lucifer reached out to caress Sam’s foot again, tutting as Sam pulled away scowling.

“Sam, it hurts me when you pull away like that,” he said, pouting a little as he looked at him. “Why do you do it?” he asked softly.

Sam looked at him in total disbelief, these soft touches from Lucifer were becoming more and more frequent. Sam was almost getting used to being woken up by a hand stroking his arm, his face, his feet. Last night he had almost screamed when he felt a hand caressing his chest, the fingers brushing over his nipple lightly. Of all the torturous things that Lucifer had been doing to him for weeks, this behaviour was the most disturbing.

“Don’t touch me!” he growled out, trying not to shout and wake up anyone else.

Lucifer frowned at him, his blue eyes looking so hurt and bewildered that for a second Sam felt bad for hurting him. This feeling disappeared in a second as Lucifer lay down on the bed beside him, his arms folded over his stomach as he sighed.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” he said, in a patient tone that Sam had come to dread. “I’m not here to hurt you, I could never hurt you, you’re my Sam Winchester,” Lucifer said soothingly as he turned his head to look at Sam.

Sam almost fell out of the bed in his haste to get away, and was standing by the door just glaring at Lucifer.

“Leave me alone,” he said pleadingly as he backed up to the door, reaching for the door handle. Lucifer looked at him, those familiar blue eyes almost appearing human as he lay there. Sam grabbed the door handle and turned to leave, he couldn’t stay here with Lucifer, not anymore. As the door opened Sam went to back through, colliding with someone just outside. Sam yelped, trying not to scream as he turned to see who it was. This time he yelled as it was Lucifer standing there, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and pulling him in for a hug.

“Sam, you can’t get away from me. I’m here to stay,” he said with a contented smile as he moved closer to Sam, sighing happily.

Sam began to struggle, trying to push him away, his breathing ragged and frantic as Lucifer just stood there, holding him effortlessly. “Let me go,” he cried out, his voice breaking a little as the stress and tiredness began to overwhelm him. Lucifer pulled him closer, rubbing his back in soft circles, “Sam, just stop fighting me,” Lucifer said, his voice low and comforting, “I just want to look after you, make you happy,” he said, almost sounding normal as he spoke.

“You’re not real,” Sam snarled, still struggling to get away. “You’re….not…” Sam stopped as he felt his eyes fill with tears, his throat becoming tight. He tried to push Lucifer away but he was exhausted from weeks of insomnia. “Sam, stop, just stop,” Lucifer’s voice was low, almost pleasant to Sam’s ears as he stood there.

Sam went still for a second, all the rage and stress was just too much as he simply broke down. Angry painful sobs echoed around the room as Sam’s knees just gave away and he fell to the floor, howling out his pain to the night air. Lucifer had let him go, standing there watching him as he screamed, his voice hoarse and full of pain. Tears were streaming down his face as he knelt on the floor, “No…no…not real….leave me alone…no more…no more…” he cried out.

Sam knelt there for felt like hours, just crying and screaming out his pain, weeks of anguish pouring out of him. As his sobbing slowed, his voice almost gone he felt a hand on the side of his face. Lucifer was kneeling down in front of him, smiling gently. Sam closed his eyes, shaking his head, “No….not here…no…” he gasped out.

Lucifer reached out and pulled Sam to him, this time Sam did not fight him, his body was limp and he was exhausted. Lucifer’s arms were warm and strong and Sam found himself leaning into the hug for a minute, just letting himself be held. Lucifer smiled as he felt Sam respond, “I’ve got you Sam, I’ve got you,” his voice sounding warm and happy.

Sam sobbed again, his breath catching in his throat, he couldn’t fight this anymore, he was so tired. He rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder and let himself cry quietly, his arms moving around Lucifer to hold him.

After a few minutes, Lucifer pulled away and helped him up off the floor. Sam stood there, swaying a little with tiredness as Lucifer coaxed him over to the bed to lie down. Sam went willingly just needing to rest, not even flinching as Lucifer lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and cradling Sam’s head on his shoulder.

Sam sighed as he lay there, his head resting on the shoulder of the demon who had been tormenting him for so long. He felt strangely relaxed and happy for the first time in weeks as he was held. Lucifer was quiet, his hand stroking Sam’s arm gently as they lay there on the bed. Lucifer smiled as he held Sam, this was what he had been waiting for. He turned slightly and gently kissed Sam on his forehead, relishing this first touch.

Sam frowned slightly as he looked at Lucifer, but then sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling his head under Lucifer’s chin like a child. Lucifer smiled again, pulling Sam closer as he felt Sam’s body begin to relax, his breathing deep and even. This was just the beginning, he would have all of Sam Winchester soon…….


	2. "Did you sleep well Sam?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up, what is Lucifer doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited the tags but there will be some swearing in this story (but only a little!)

Hours later, Sam slowly woke up, wondering why his pillow was warm and cuddling him. His eyes flew open as he realised that he was in bed with someone else. An arm curled around his shoulders, soothing him as he pulled back, looking up.

“Did you sleep well Sam?” a familiar voice said as Sam struggled to sit up. He blinked a few times, shaking his head in denial as he looked at Lucifer, lying next to him, still cuddling him.

“What….what the hell…” he stammered, “Why….are you…holding me?” he said, his voice getting louder.

“Sam, you were so upset last night. I just held you until you fell asleep.” Lucifer said calmly, smiling gently at him.

Sam sat up a little further, frowning as he looked at Lucifer, “What did you do to me?” he said suspiciously.

“As I said Sam, you were upset so I held you until you finally slept,” Lucifer said, his hand reaching out to Sam’s arm.

“I…I didn’t have any nightmares…none,” said Sam, looking confused, “I don’t understand, I’ve had nightmares since….since…” he stopped talking, frowning again.

“Sam, you’ve had nightmares every night since that wall inside your mind shattered,” Lucifer said softly. “But last night, your dreams were happy,” he said with a smile.

Sam rubbed at his eyes, then ran his hands through his hair looking at Lucifer. “Does that mean the wall has been put back?” he asked hopefully.

Lucifer shook his head, “No, it’s gone,” he said.

“So the nightmares will come back?” Sam said as he lay back down on the bed. Lucifer smiled as Sam’s head settled back on his shoulder, sighing a little.

He reached out and began running his fingers through Sam’s hair lightly, smiling as Sam almost unconsciously leaned into the touch, his body relaxing again. “No Sam, if I’m with you the nightmares won’t come back. Doesn’t that sound good? No nightmares, just happy dreams and sleep?” he said soothingly.

Sam sighed, “Yes…does sound good,” he said softly. As he lay there, he found himself moving closer, his hand resting on Lucifer’s chest, letting Lucifer touch him. He frowned a little, why wasn’t he freaking out about this? He was lying in bed with a man…no…the actual devil, someone who had been tormenting him for months and he was letting him cuddle him?

Feeling Sam beginning to tense up a little, Lucifer pulled him closer, gently kissing Sam on his forehead as he had done the night before, “Relax Sam, it’s still early. Try and sleep a little more,” he said in a soothing almost hypnotic tone. Again Sam found himself leaning into Lucifer’s touch, sighing contentedly as Lucifer’s fingers moved through his hair, so gently that he could feel the tension disappearing from his shoulders as he closed his eyes.

The gentle smile on Lucifer’s face deepened into an almost feral grin as Sam closed his eyes. If he had known that Sam was so responsive to touch he would have had Sam submitting to him months ago. And all it had taken was a sequence of soft touches and now Sam was finally giving in. He hadn’t even objected to the second kiss, that was very interesting.

Taking his time, as Sam began to fall asleep again, Lucifer let his hand drop down from Sam’s hair to his face, gently caressing his cheek, running his fingers across his forehead slowly. Sam hummed a little and again lent into the touch, which surprised him. Lucifer moved down a little, bringing Sam’s head level with his, still gently running his fingers across his forehead, softly touching him. He lent forward a little and kissed Sam gently on his forehead once more, waiting to see if he would react. Again Sam hummed a little and curled in closer to him. With a smirk, Lucifer decided to go further, kissing Sam’s soft lips, almost chastely.

Sam’s eyes opened a little, but instead of a look of anger there was just a look of slight confusion. “Huh?” he said sleepily, but not moving away from Lucifer at all. Taking a chance, Lucifer kissed him again, those soft lips were almost irresistible. Sam pulled away a little for a second, his eyes opening wider, “Lucifer?” he said in a bewildered tone.

Smiling, Lucifer pulled him back, kissing him again, his tongue licked gently at Sam’s lips for a second before Sam again pulled away, “Lucifer…why…” he said, his eyes still sleepy and confused.

Lucifer smiled gently, his blue eyes seemingly so innocent, “You want this Sam, I can feel it. Just let me make you happy,” he said slowly, before kissing him again, holding him closer. Sam tensed up for a few seconds as Lucifer kissed him, the words “you want this” repeating over and over in his head. Maybe Lucifer was right, it didn’t feel wrong, it sort of felt good….Sam groaned a little, his body relaxing as his lips parted, Lucifer’s tongue slowly exploring his mouth.

Lucifer’s eyes practically glowed as they kissed, his hands caressing Sam’s back, holding him close as Sam groaned again, unable to stop himself from responding. Lucifer let his tongue trail down Sam’s neck, kissing softly as Sam moaned, his teeth gently grazing the skin. Sam felt like his skin was on fire as Lucifer bit his neck gently, a shiver going through him. Lucifer smirked as he felt Sam’s body responding to his touch, knowing how confused Sam must feel at this moment. The weeks he had spent waiting and tormenting Sam were finally paying off.

He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating on Sam’s thoughts. As he had expected Sam’s mind was awash with conflicting thoughts and emotions. As he continued to kiss and bite gently at Sam’s neck, he smirked as one thought began to repeat over and over in Sam’s mind. Amid all the conflict and doubt there was one clear thought,

_*feels so good, I want more, more,*_

Lucifer pulled back for a second, Sam opened his eyes, panting slightly, his face flushed, “Lucifer?” he said softly, his voice husky.

Lucifer smiled gently, brushing Sam’s hair away from his face slowly, “Sam, do you want me to stop?” he asked softly, his voice low and hypnotic as he continued to touch him. “I’ll stop if you want me to,” he said.

Sam looked at him, this demon who had made his life a literal hell for so long, then to Lucifer’s delight he shook his head firmly, “No…I…I like it,” he said blushing, dropping his eyes for a second. This meant that Sam couldn’t see the look of triumph on Lucifer’s face, or the subtle hand gesture as he caressed Sam’s face. Lucifer had been trying so hard to get Sam to break, to submit to him and he didn’t want anything to stop this. As he caressed Sam’s face he was using his power to smooth out Sam’s thoughts, brushing aside his concerns and conflicts and coaxing out the clear thought he had found.

He lifted Sam’s head gently and kissed him softly, “That’s my good little boy Sam,” he said, his voice low and seductive, hiding his smile as he felt Sam shiver at the words. He knew that Sam had a submissive side and he was going to take advantage of it.

This time Sam began to kiss him, shyly at first and then with more confidence as Lucifer let himself respond to Sam’s touch. He slowly moved Sam so he was lying flat on the bed, Lucifer above him as they continued to kiss, Sam moaning softly as his body arched up to Lucifer, craving more contact. “So my good little boy, what do you want me to do to you now?” Lucifer said in a low tone as he ground his hips slowly, rocking into Sam’s aching body, smiling as Sam groaned, “Oh fuck…Lucifer....I…please…” Lucifer smirked as he ground his hips harder, oh this was too easy…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter - looks like Lucifer has some plans for poor Sam, no prizes for guessing what he's going to do next....*evil grin*
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own, feel free to comment as I love to know what people think :)


	3. "Tell me what you want Sam"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to resist Lucifer....

Sam threw his head back as Lucifer’s hips ground into him, this was so good but so wrong, what was he doing? He cried out as Lucifer bit his neck, the teeth grazing his skin, marking it, Sam let his legs fall open a little, his hips thrusting up into Lucifer. As he moved his hands, wanting to hold Lucifer against him, Lucifer shook his head, “Naughty little boy Sam,” he growled out as he gently caught hold of Sam’s hands, forcing them up above his head, pinning him by his wrists.

Sam blushed furiously as he tried to pull away but Lucifer thrust his hips down hard, making him cry out again, “Lucifer….please…” he groaned, his teeth biting down hard at his bottom lip in frustration.

“Tell me what you want Sam,” Lucifer said, his voice low and hypnotic. He knew exactly what Sam wanted, his thoughts were practically screaming at him now, but he wanted Sam to submit, to beg him. He circled his hips slowly, increasing the pressure again, feeling the heat of Sam’s erection hard against his, he growled a little as he circled his hips over and over. Sam threw his head back again, almost screaming as he tried to break his hands free, his back arching up, instinct driving him on.

“Tell me,” Lucifer said firmly, tightening his grip on Sam’s wrists as he struggled. Sam glared at him, breathless,

“More…please….I….want…” he stopped as Lucifer bit at his neck, marking his skin once more.

“Good little boys will get a reward Sam, tell me,” Lucifer said, his voice dropping back to that low hypnotic tone.

Desperately trying to catch his breath, Sam tried to break free, aching to get his hands on Lucifer. “No Sam,” he said firmly, holding him down effortlessly, “Tell me what you want and I’ll make you feel good,” he said with a smirk as Sam yelled out in frustration.

“Fuck…Lucifer…please…I want you to…oh fuck” he snarled as Lucifer thrust his hips down again, the pressure coming close to pain as his back arched.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Lucifer said in a smug tone, “If you’re a naughty little boy, then I will have to punish you,” he said slowly, his hips not staying still for a second. He smirked as he saw Sam gasp and his pupils widen when he said punish. He lent forward and softly whispered in Sam’s ear, “Is that what you want me to do Sam? Punish you for being a naughty little boy?” He grinned as he felt Sam respond, and as for the thoughts he was reading, well, Sam had some interesting kinks tucked away.

Lucifer kept moving his hips in circles, not stopping for a second as Sam gasped and moaned beneath him. Slowly but surely, Sam Winchester was coming apart, and it was the most beautiful sight that he had seen. But he wanted more, he wanted Sam to beg, he needed to hear him and feel him at his most desperate.

Sam was almost sobbing with need as he gasped for breath and thrust his hips up into Lucifer. He felt torn in two, one half of him was screaming at him to stop, and the other half was urging him on, pleading with him to let go. Flooded with emotion and overwhelmed he screamed out his frustration, his eyes filling with tears as he struggled. Lucifer smirked and ran his tongue down Sam’s chest, stopping to bite and suck at his nipples as he cried out again and again.

“That’s my good little boy Sam, let me make you feel good,” he growled as he again bit and sucked Sam’s nipples.

“No…I…can’t….please….no….oh…” Sam had bitten down on his lip hard enough to break the skin as he writhed and struggled helplessly. Lucifer kissed and sucked at his bottom lip, the coppery taste of Sam’s blood making his head spin. He leaned forward and whispered in Sam’s ear, “Such a good little boy for me Sam, I want to taste you,” he said before kissing him again, his tongue exploring every inch of Sam’s mouth.

The onslaught of emotion, the physical pain and pleasure of Lucifer’s hips, that sinful tongue, the months of insomnia and the stress were all too much for Sam. As Lucifer began marking his neck again, Sam let his head fall back, stopped struggling to get free, his hips thrusting up into Lucifer as he let out a loud moan.

Lucifer smirked as he felt the change in Sam, the whirlwind of thoughts he had been reading focussing in wanting more, needing more. “Tell me what you want Sam, are you going to be my good little boy?” he said softly into Sam’s ear.

Sam moaned again as Lucifer pulled back and looked at him and smiled. Sam’s pupils were wide with lust, his skin flushed red as he gasped for breath, his hips rocking against Lucifer. “Please…I…I…want you…” Sam groaned, licking at his bottom lip, “Lucifer…please….please,” Sam began to beg.

Lucifer’s smile became almost feral as he looked at him, “Such a needy little boy Sam, tell me,” he said, watching Sam react to the words so strongly.

Sam bit down on his lip again, blushing furiously, “I want you…to...to…oh god…please, Lucifer…” he begged, his body almost screaming for Lucifer to take him but still unable to say the words. Feeling almost torn in two he stopped questioning himself, feeling his doubts crumble away as he gave in to his submissive side, letting it free for the first time in his life. “I want to be your good little boy….fuck me…please….oh god please…” he groaned loudly.

Lucifer sat back for a second, taking in the breathtaking sight of a submissive Sam Winchester, this is what he had been waiting for, all the months of torment, the nightmares he had inflicted on him, the constant emotional and psychological torture had all come down to this perfect shining moment. The moment when a Winchester brother, his true vessel was begging him to let him be his good little boy.

Lucifer licked slowly at his lips, sitting back, releasing Sam’s hands. Sam kept his hands above his head just watching him, his chest heaving as he panted, “Please…Lucifer….fuck me,” he said again, his pupils widened with lust as he looked at him.

Lucifer shook his head slowly, “Not yet Sam,” he said smiling.

“Lucifer…please fuck me…I want to be your good little boy, please,” Sam begged again, still holding his hands above his head.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he looked at him, “Strip,” he said firmly, “Now, and Sam? You can’t touch yourself, understand?” Sam gasped a little at the order then nodded, taking off his boxers quickly, dropping them to the floor, keeping his hands away from his erection. Lucifer stood up at the side of the bed, “Undress me,” he said calmly. Sam, still breathing quickly, stood up and began to unbutton Lucifer’s shirt, taking it off and placing it on a chair. Lucifer smirked as Sam looked at him, “And the rest Sam, like a good little boy,” Lucifer said sarcastically.

Sam’s hands were shaking slightly as he pulled off Lucifer’s t-shirt and then unbuckled his belt. As he reached for the zipper of the jeans, Lucifer slapped his hands away, “Naughty boy Sam. Not with your hands, use your teeth,” he ordered. Sam looked angry for a second and then nodded, slowly moving forward. Lucifer held his breath for a second as he felt the heat of Sam’s mouth as he worked the zipper down with his teeth carefully. Lucifer stood there patiently, enjoying the way that Sam blushed as he pulled the jeans down and was unable to hide the look of lust on his face as he realised that Lucifer wasn’t wearing underwear.

Lucifer stood there in front of Sam, who was now on his knees looking up at him, “Lucifer,” he said his voice hoarse and rough, “Please…fuck me,” he begged.

Lucifer groaned a little before shaking his head again, “Not yet Sam,” he said calmly, as he reached down running his fingers through Sam’s hair, pulling him close, watching as Sam leaned into his touch groaning. “Be a good little boy and open your mouth,” he said gently. Sam’s eyes widened for a second, a look of panic on his face as he tried to pull away. Lucifer frowned for a second, before pulling Sam in closer, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. “Sam, don’t you want to be my good little boy? Don’t you want to make me happy?” he said slowly, using his power to encourage Sam’s thoughts of yes.

Sam looked confused for a second then leaned into Lucifer’s touch, his submissive side taking over once more. Smiling Lucifer pulled him closer, “Sam, open your mouth, taste me,” he said softly, his fingers tightening a little in Sam’s hair. Looking up at him, Sam relaxed into submission finally, opening his mouth, his tongue slowly tasting and exploring Lucifer’s cock. Groaning, Lucifer moved his hips forward a little as Sam began to suck, hesitantly at first.

Lucifer looked down at him, one hand buried in Sam’s hair, the other gently caressing his cheek as Sam looked up at him, “That’s it, such a good little boy for me,” he said with a smirk as Sam moaned a little, taking him deeper into his mouth. Lucifer smiled as he watched Sam, he would be gentle with him, for now…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I think Lucifer might be planning something for Sam! Working on the next chapter everyone, should be up tomorrow (16th) hopefully.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and feel free to comment, I love feedback :)


	4. "You Can Touch Me Sam"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer pushes Sam further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter - slight element of non-con and a tiny bit of bondage (blink and you'll miss it probably!)

Sam moaned as he tasted Lucifer, his head swimming with the sensation and the taste. Part of him was still screaming no as he did this, but he didn’t care, this was what he wanted. He looked up at Lucifer, those ageless blue eyes watching him, the words “good little boy” being murmured over and over as he sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing as he did so.

Sam tentatively reached out to touch Lucifer’s hips, hesitating as he looked up at him for permission. Lucifer nodded, “You can touch me Sam,” he said, his voice low and husky. Sam’s hands caressed Lucifer’s hips, pulling him deeper into his mouth, groaning in pleasure. Lucifer gasped a little for the first time, his hand tightening in Sam’s hair.

Sam groaned again at the pain/pleasure as Lucifer pulled at his hair, his eyes widening. Lucifer pulled again, harder this time, Sam’s hips thrusting forward at the sensation, moaning deeply in his throat. “Oh, you like that Sam don’t’ you?” he purred as Sam moaned, sucking harder, taking Lucifer as deep as he could.

Lucifer tugged sharply at Sam’s hair, smiling as he listened to the muffled moans. “Good little boy,” he said softly, smirking as Sam’s hands tightened on his hips, his hazel eyes shining as he looked up at Lucifer. He thrust his hips forward, going deep into Sam’s mouth watching as Sam began to panic a little, tears forming as he struggled to breath. He pulled hard on Sam’s hair, watching the panic subside as he pulled back a little, letting Sam take a breath before thrusting forward again. There were tears running down Sam’s face but his eyes were clouded with lust, his hands still clutching at Lucifer’s hips.

Lucifer let himself sink into the sensations, listening to Sam’s mind as he thrust his hips, his hands tightened around Sam’s hair, pulling him closer. The panicked thoughts were giving way to pure lust, a repeating cry of more becoming clearer and clearer. Lucifer smiled as Sam moaned deep in his throat, his eyes half-closing as Lucifer pulled sharply on his hair.

“Such a good little boy for me,” Lucifer groaned as Sam’s hands tightened on his hips, heat pooling at the base of his spine as he felt his orgasm build. Letting himself go he thrust deeper than before, not caring that Sam couldn’t breathe, listening to the panicked thoughts as he finally felt himself come. Lucifer let out an animalistic scream as he came, the windows in the room shattering as his true voice cried out in Enochian.

Sam fought frantically to swallow, his vision darkening as he struggled to breathe, his fingers digging into Lucifer’s hips. As Lucifer’s true voice cried out his ears were ringing and he felt a sharp pain rip through his head. Lucifer pulled away slowly and Sam cried out clutching at his head as he fell to the floor, blood trickling from his ears and nose.

Looking down as he began to recover, Lucifer frowned and touched the side of Sam’s head gently, healing him. Sam looked up at him, “Lucifer? What….what was that?” he asked slowly, his voice rough and low.

“My true voice Sam, did you forget that I am an angel?” he said calmly.

Sam got up off the floor and stood at the side of the bed as Lucifer looked at him, “Get on the bed and lie down Sam,” he said quietly, “On your stomach,” he added, watching Sam frown as he turned over.

Lucifer ran his hands slowly down Sam’s back, watching as Sam arched his back, gasping a little. He smirked as his hands dipped between Sam’s legs, pushing them apart firmly. “Lucifer,” Sam groaned, turning to look back at him.

“On your hands and knees Sam, now,” Lucifer said in a low tone. Sam got up, on all fours on the bed, his breathing rough and ragged. Lucifer knelt on the bed behind him, one hand trailing up Sam’s thigh, “That’s my good little boy,” he said, his voice again low and hypnotic, watching Sam’s muscles trembling a little. “Tell me what you want Sam,” he said, listening to Sam’s thoughts as his fingers began to explore.

“Lucifer, please….” Sam moaned, his head full of thoughts he had never voiced before, he was aching for Lucifer to touch him, to take him. “I want…I want you to…” he groaned as Lucifer dug his nails in gently into his thigh.

“Tell me Sam, tell me,” Lucifer said again, smirking as he read the images in Sam’s head, he knew exactly what Sam wanted, what he needed but he had to hear Sam say it.

Sam was gasping for breath, he knew what he wanted but to actually say it…he had denied this side of him all of his life. He groaned again as he felt Lucifer’s hands exploring him, the last vestiges of his control breaking down slowly. “I….I want you to fuck me….now…Lucifer….please,” he gasped out, blushing as he spoke but unable to hold back anymore.

Lucifer’s smile became feral, his blue eyes glowing as he listened. Leaning forward, biting and sucking at Sam’s neck he grinned, “Is that what you want Sam? You want me to fuck you? Take you, mark you, make you mine? You want to be my good little boy?” his voice was practically purring as he spoke, watching Sam’s body react to the words, reading the images in his head.

Sam gasped, “Yes…oh please…yes…I’ll be good….please,” his voice was husky as he tilted his head to one side, his eyes begging for more.

Lucifer reached forward, pulling Sam’s head further back by his hair, listening as Sam groaned at the pain/pleasure, “Hands behind your back Sam,” he said firmly, not letting go of his hair for a second. Moaning, Sam shifted his weight onto his knees and put his arms behind his back obediently. Lucifer smiled, “Good little boy”, he said softly, holding his hand out as a length of rope appeared in it. Sam gasped as he felt Lucifer tying his wrists firmly behind his back. “Bend over Sam,” he said, pushing Sam firmly back on to the bed, pulling his legs further apart.

Sam was panting as he lay there, his head turned to one side, balanced on his knees. Lucifer sat back and just looked at him for a few seconds. “Lucifer…please….fuck me,” Sam groaned, arching his back towards him.

Lucifer smiled, his eyes just drinking in the sight of Sam begging him, arms bound behind his back. Holding his hand out again, he produced a bottle of lube, Sam gasping a little as he watched him. “That’s my good little boy Sam, my good obedient little boy,” he said quietly as Sam groaned, begging him again.

Sam moaned as he pushed in one finger slowly, teasing his way in, feeling Sam’s muscles clenching down, “Sam, don’t fight it,” he said firmly, Sam nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes begging him to carry on. Slowing down a little, he pushed his finger in firmly as Sam groaned, the muscles in his thighs twitching as he knelt there. With a little smirk he added a second finger quickly, grinning as Sam hissed a little, his back arching before he relaxed again.

“Do you want more Sam?” he said, his voice low and husky as he began to scissor his fingers, opening him up, “Tell me,” he said firmly.

“Yes…Lucifer….oh fuck please,” Sam begged as he pushed his hips, forcing Lucifer’s fingers deeper into him.

Lucifer shook his head and pulled his fingers out, Sam whining in protest, “Keep still Sam, or I won’t reward you,” Lucifer grinned, watching Sam struggle a little.

“Lucifer, please…I’ll be good…” Sam groaned, his pupils blown wide with lust as he looked at him.

With a smile, Lucifer added more lube and slowly slid in both fingers, relishing Sam’s moan as he moved in and out slowly, scissoring his fingers more and more. Finding Sam’s prostate he pressed down firmly, smirking as Sam practically screamed at the sensation, “Oh fuck….oh…please” he cried out his hips bucking forward a little.

“Sam, good little boys will only come when they’re told,” Lucifer warned him as he massaged Sam’s prostate over and over, watching a stream of pre-cum dripping from Sam’s cock. He quickly added a third finger, pumping them in and out as Sam cried out, his muscles tightening around the fingers. Lucifer was almost glowing as he watched Sam slowly come apart, his muscles gleaming in the dim light as he writhed on the bed.

“Lucifer….please…I want more,” Sam begged him, “Please fuck me…fuck me…” he groaned.

With an almost feral smile, Lucifer pulled his fingers out and reaching out pulled Sam’s head by his hair, not caring if he was hurting him. “Is that what you want Sam? You want me to fuck you? What would your brother say if he saw you right now? On your knees like a slut, begging me to fuck you?”

Sam moaned, “Lucifer….please….”

Lucifer slowly let go of Sam’s hair, “That’s the right answer, my good little boy,” he almost purred as he said these words, watching Sam shiver when he heard them. Moving forward he slowly entered Sam, just the head at first, watching Sam hiss as he felt the burn, his muscles trembling with the strain.

“Does my good boy like that? Do you want more?” Lucifer said with a growl.

Sam was gasping for breath as he knelt on the bed, “Please…more….take me,” he groaned.

With an evil smile Lucifer thrust his hips forward, bottoming out in one thrust as Sam screamed, his back arched. Lucifer kept still for a moment, lost in the sensation of being buried deep inside his one true vessel, as Sam struggled to breathe through the pain/pleasure. Reading Sam’s thoughts, Lucifer began to move, his hands digging into Sam’s hips listening to his cries as he circled his hips, going deeper and deeper into him.

Sam was crying out, the stimulation on his prostate was relentless as Lucifer moved faster and deeper. He was aching to come and began begging, not caring what he sounded like, “Please let me come…I’ll be…good…oh fuck…please…please.”

Lucifer grinned, watching Sam as he begged, using his powers he could keep Sam on the edge for hours. But maybe it would be fun to play with him a little more, let him think that he was being rewarded. He thrust deeper, aiming for Sam’s prostate again and again, his hands digging into Sam’s hips.

Sam was incoherent as his orgasm grew, he had never felt like this before, he didn’t think he could hold on any longer. “Fuck…oh…..please…please,” he screamed.

Lucifer pulled Sam’s head by his hair again, his hips not stopping for a second, “Come for me Sammy,” he growled into Sam’s ear, “Come for me like a good little boy.” Lucifer thrust forward harder and faster, not caring if he hurt Sam now.

As Sam listened to the words he needed, he arched his back, and with an enraged scream he came, his muscles tightening around Lucifer’s cock, the stimulation was almost too much for him as streams of come hit the bed.

Lucifer snarled as he felt Sam come and with one more thrust he let himself come, biting down hard on Sam’s neck as he came, drawing blood. Sam howled as he felt Lucifer come, the pain of the bite made him black out as he collapsed onto the bed, Lucifer still deep inside him, as he tasted Sam’s blood. Next time he wouldn’t be so gentle with Sam….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update, new stories, real life and sore fingers from guitar practice have held me up. 
> 
> As usual no beta so I own all of my mistakes.
> 
> Feel free to comment, I like knowing what people think :)


	5. You Taste So Sweet, So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer breaks Sam down more, what has he got planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! Sorry if you've been waiting :)
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine

Sam groaned loudly, his eyes opening reluctantly as he came round, not knowing where he was for a few seconds. Lucifer growled a little in warning as Sam tried to move, “Stay still,” he snarled, his tongue licking around the deep bite on Sam’s neck, savouring every drop of Sam’s blood that ran down slowly.

Sam kept still, letting his body relax as much as he could, “Good little boy,” Lucifer said, his voice low and hypnotic as his tongue trailed along Sam’s neck, “You taste so sweet, so innocent,” he said huskily.

Lucifer smirked as he moved his hips slowly, his hard cock still deep inside Sam. Moaning loudly, Sam arched his back a little, “Oh fuck…Lucifer….I….I can’t…” he groaned, the stimulation was so intense that it was almost painful.

Lucifer grinned, “Oh you will Sammy, you will do as I say,” he said firmly, thrusting his hips harder.

Sam whimpered, “No…I….please….no…”

Lucifer reached out, taking a handful of Sam’s hair and pulled his head back sharply again, his eyes glowing as Sam cried out, “Naughty little boy Sammy,” he purred softly into Sam’s ear as his hips thrust forward again, “You can and you will,” he said firmly. Sam groaned, arching his back, his submissive nature taking over as he thrust back at Lucifer, letting himself be taken.

Lucifer smirked as he thrust harder and deeper into Sam, keeping a tight grip on his hair refusing to let go. Sam was crying out, lost in a mixture of ecstasy and pain, the world narrowing to just the feel of Lucifer’s hand in his hair, the heat of his body as he was driven towards to another orgasm relentlessly.

“Lucifer….please….I…I…” Sam cried out as Lucifer hit his prostate again and again, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, as he shuddered and gasped for breath.

“Oh I know what you want Sam,” Lucifer said in a low menacing tone as he ground his hips, drinking in the images flooding through Sam’s mind, “Such a good little boy for me, so obedient,” he grinned as Sam gasped at the praise.

Lucifer let go of Sam’s hair, ignoring the whine of protest as he pulled Sam up by his shoulders, kneeling behind him so Sam was astride his lap. Sam cried out as this position drove Lucifer deeper into him, his head dropping back onto Lucifer’s shoulder, his long neck arched as he thrust his hips down.

With one hand digging into Sam’s hip, Lucifer thrust forward harder, as Sam began to beg, “Please…I…I…oh fuck…” he cried out as Lucifer hit his prostate again. Sam’s mind was lost in an endless cycle of pain and pleasure, all his doubts pushed to one side as his thoughts screamed for more.

Again Lucifer tugged sharply on Sam’s hair, pulling his head to one side as he began to bite and suck at Sam’s neck, feeling his own orgasm building as he thrust deeper and harder in to Sam. With a growl he bit down hard, sucking and licking at the blood as it trickled down Sam’s neck. “Lucifer….oh god…let me come….please….please…”

Lucifer snarled as he pulled Sam’s hair back hard, “Good little boys will come when I say Sammy,” he said harshly, as he ground his hips harder, keeping Sam on the brink of his orgasm. Sammy cried out and bit down hard on his lip, trying his best not to come. As he felt Lucifer biting down on his neck again, the intensity was too much and with a loud cry he came, almost blacking out from the pleasure.

Lucifer froze as he felt Sam orgasm, his eyes darkening for a second as Sam disobeyed him. With a demonic sounding growl he pulled away, pushing Sam down on the bed, he lay there, gasping for breath as he tried to recover. Lucifer grabbed him and turned him onto his back, holding him there by his throat, as he looked at him.

“Lucifer….I…I’m sorry….I….I” Sam was whimpering as Lucifer held him on the bed, his blue eyes looking so cold.

“I said that good little boys will come when I say Sammy,” Lucifer said, his voice dark and threatening, the pressure on Sam’s throat increased for a second. “Looks like I’ll have to punish you for this Sammy,” he raised an eyebrow as he slowly let go of Sam’s throat.

Sam’s breathing was rough and ragged as he lay there, his submissive side taking over as he looked at Lucifer. With a click of Lucifer’s fingers, Sam found his arms now tied to the headboard, Lucifer looking on in satisfaction as he knelt on the bed.

Running his hands up Sam’s thighs slowly, he looked at Sam, “You will come when I tell you to Sammy, do you understand?” he asked coldly. Sam nodded, his eyes wide as he watched him.

With no warning, Lucifer pushed Sam’s legs apart, Sam gasping as he felt two of Lucifer’s fingers enter him quickly. Lucifer looked at him, “You want more Sammy?” he asked calmly.

“Please….I…I’ll be good…” Sam begged.

Lucifer shook his head, twisting his fingers so they hit Sam’s prostate. As Sam writhed on the bed, the stimulation too intense, Lucifer smirked and increased the pressure until Sam was screaming, tears streaming down his face as he begged.

Sam was shaking as he screamed, pain increasing rapidly as it overtook the pleasure he had initially felt, but Lucifer wouldn’t stop. He added another finger, smirking as Sam’s cries became louder. “If you obeyed me then I wouldn’t have to punish you Sammy,” he said calmly, watching as Sam became an incoherent broken mess before him.

Sam was almost whimpering as he felt himself get hard again, Lucifer’s fingers were relentless, just touching and twisting, thrusting into him. Lucifer kept the pressure on his prostate, rubbing harder and harder as he cried out, his cock aching and dripping with pre-cum. “Please….Lucifer…please,” he begged, gasping for breath.

Lucifer shook his head, “No,” he said calmly, watching Sam come apart just from his fingers, “You will not come until I tell you.”

Sam screamed loudly with frustration, his back arching up off the bed as he fought against his restraints. Lucifer snarled as he pulled his fingers out, pushing Sam back onto the bed, his nails digging cruelly into Sam’s hips. “I said, you will come when I tell you, now keep still!” he shouted.

Sam threw his head back, whimpering at the pain from Lucifer’s nails, blood slowly trickling down his hips from the wounds. With a cruel smile, Lucifer leant forward and dug his nails in deeper for a second, enjoying every second of Sam’s pain.

Pulling back, Lucifer bent down and slowly licked at the blood running down Sam’s hips, savouring the heady taste of his one true vessel. He looked up at Sam, his blue eyes glowing slightly as he bit and sucked at Sam’s skin, marking him over and over as Sam groaned, struggling not to come from the feel of Lucifer’s mouth.

“You taste so good Sammy, so good,” Lucifer smirked as Sam moaned.

“Please…oh fuck….please…..” Sam groaned loudly.

Lucifer got up off the bed, standing there looking at Sam, listening to the flood of want and need coming from his mind. “Such a needy little boy, lying there begging me to touch you, to fuck you.”   Lucifer climbed back onto the bed, kneeling astride Sam, smiling as he felt Sam’s hips thrust up, grinding into him.

“No,” he said firmly, as with a click of his fingers Sam found his legs spread open and tied to the bed. Lucifer lent forward, his fingers twisting cruelly into Sam’s hair, pulling his head up, ignoring the whimpers of pain as Sam fought to break free.

“Why are you struggling Sam? I know this is what you want, I can see it,” he said, his voice low and hypnotic. “I know everything about you Sam, all your naughty little secrets and desires, all those men,” Lucifer grinned as Sam gasped, his eyes shocked and frightened. “Oh Sammy, did you think you can hide anything from me? You’re my true vessel, I know about those clubs you went to, those men you went down on your hands and knees for, all the lies you told Dean,” Lucifer laughed.

“No…that’s not true…I never…” Sam stopped as Lucifer tugged sharply on his hair, making Sam look into his eyes.

“Like I said Sammy, I know everything,” Lucifer said, his voice now cold and menacing. “I have never lied to you, not once, why are you lying to me?” he shouted, Sam flinching as he moved closer.

“Please…Lucifer, I’m sorry…” Sam stammered a little as Lucifer glared at him, his blue eyes cold and emotionless.

Lucifer sat back a little and simply looked at him, holding his finger to his lips in a hushing motion when Sam tried to speak again. Sam lay there, confused and more than a little scared after Lucifer had shouted at him. To his surprise though he was still hard, still aching to come and couldn’t help a soft moan when Lucifer moved his hips a little.

With an evil smile, Lucifer clicked his fingers again and Sam found himself on his hands and knees, still tied to the bed. Kneeling behind him, Lucifer grabbed his hips, letting his nails dig into Sam’s skin, watching in delight as blood began to trickle down slowly. With a low growl he thrust his cock deep into Sam, not caring if it hurt him. Sam cried out, the muscles of his back and legs taut as he fought to get away, the pain overwhelming the pleasure.

Lucifer leaned forward, one hand twisting in Sam’s hair, pulling his head back, “Mine,” he snarled into Sam’s ear, thrusting his hips hard and fast as Sam shook his head, panting for breath. “Mine,” he growled again, smiling as Sam shivered underneath him, his body beginning to relax a little as he submitted.

Sam knew that he was lost at this moment, he didn’t care that he was tied down to the bed, that Lucifer was hurting him. He knew deep down that this was what he had always wanted, this was what he had been searching for. To be held down and told that he was a good boy, to submit to a strong man, to be controlled.

Lucifer smiled again as he read Sam’s thoughts, he would make Sam’s deepest and darkest desires come true, although he might need to call up some old friends of Sam to help……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this story is getting a little darker and longer than I thought it would be. I wonder who's going to come and help Lucifer...? I know who it is....you'll have to wait for the next chapter though...sorry!


	6. "I Believe You Already Know Sam Winchester?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begins to accept his submissive side, Lucifer brings him a present....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter....I would say enjoy but....!

Sam was struggling to breathe, as he felt Lucifer grind deeper into him, growling possessively in his ear. He was lost in a haze of endorphins, only responding to Lucifer’s voice, desperately trying not to come.

Lucifer was grinning as he thrust his hips hard and fast, Sam’s voice was hoarse and rough as he begged for more, arching his back to take Lucifer deeper, his eyes hazy and unfocussed. He had kept Sam on the brink of his orgasm for over half an hour now, loving the power he now had over him.

“Are you my good little boy Sam?” he growled into Sam’s ear, watching in delight as he shivered and groaned.

“Yes, I’m your….good…little boy…” Sam gasped as Lucifer tugged his hair sharply.

“Do you want to come Sammy?” Lucifer asked softly.

Sam gasped and moaned again, “Please….Lucifer,” he said, his head dropping down a little.

Lucifer smirked as he read Sam’s thoughts, the want and need pouring out of him was unmistakeable. Maybe he would let Sam come, before calling up some old friends, let Sam think that he was being kind before showing him what he really wanted.

Sam was shaking, tears streaming down his face as he fought against his orgasm. Lucifer was relentless, hitting his prostate over and over as he cried out, aching and throbbing.

“If I let you come, will you obey my every word Sam?” Lucifer said softly.

“Yes…yes….I’ll obey…please I’ll be good…I promise…” Sam cried out, not caring what he was saying, all he wanted was to come.

“Promise?” Lucifer said, his voice dark and deep as his fingers dug into Sam’s hips.

“Yes….I promise….fuck….Lucifer please…please…” Sam cried out again.

With a grin, Lucifer clicked his fingers and Sam found himself on his back, restraints gone as Lucifer looked down on him. He groaned as Lucifer lifted his legs, pushing his knees up high, crying out as he felt Lucifer enter him again. As Lucifer thrust in deeper and harder Sam was almost screaming, throwing his head back as he arched his hips up, his erection hard and throbbing.

Lucifer ground his hips, knowing that Sam was about to lose control. He pulled Sam towards him, kissing him, swallowing Sam’s moans and cries for a few seconds.

“Come for me Sam, now,” he growled as he bit down hard on Sam’s neck, breaking the skin, knowing that the pain would push Sam over the edge.

As Sam felt Lucifer’s teeth sink into him, his back arched and he let out a roar as he finally came, his muscles clamping down hard on Lucifer’s cock, his hands clutching desperately at Lucifer’s shoulders as he felt himself black out. As he felt Sam come, Lucifer growled, biting down as he thrust harder and deeper until he felt himself come, slamming a hand over Sam’s eyes as white light flooded the room, Enochian phrases ringing around the room as he let his true voice free once more.

As the light faded, he looked down at Sam, seeing blood pouring from his ears and nose, humans were so fragile. He quickly healed him, and amused himself with licking away the blood from the bite on Sam’s neck. The taste of his true vessel was intoxicating but Sam would taste so much better with a little demon blood added in. Now, who could he summon to help him out with that idea?

Lucifer stood up, looking at Sam on the bed, his body covered in sweat, bites and marks along his neck and chest, breathing rapidly, his eyes closed. With an evil smile, he closed his eyes for a second and then looked across the bed. Standing in front of him, looking confused and frightened was Ruby, staring at Sam and then Lucifer.

“What…? I don’t understand….I was killed….how?” she stammered and then dropped to her knees, “Master, forgive me,” she said contritely.

Lucifer smiled and held out his hand, “Ruby,” he said, his voice almost pleasant, “I believe you already know Sam Winchester?” he grinned.

Ruby looked at the bed, “Sam…” she said softly, standing up and looking at him again, “I don’t understand, why have you brought me here Master?”

Lucifer looked at her, his blue eyes ageless and dark, “To do my bidding of course,” he said, “I have plans for Sam Winchester and I need demon blood,” Lucifer smirked as he looked at her. “And you have already fed him Ruby, he still yearns for it, still dreams of fucking you and feeding off you at the same time.”

Ruby began to smile, her eyes going black as she looked at Sam hungrily. “Of course Master, would you like him to bite me or cut me?” she said, her voice low and husky.

Lucifer clicked his fingers, handing her a small but very sharp knife before kneeling above Sam on the bed. He gently trailed a finger down Sam’s cheek, “Oh Sam….Sammy…..wake up my good little boy, I have a special present for you,” he sang softly.

Sam groaned, every muscle in his body was aching as he stretched lazily, his beautiful hazel eyes still clouded with lust as he looked up at Lucifer sleepily.

“Lucifer…” he said quietly, frowning a little as he breathed in sharply, “Sulphur?” he said, his voice tense as his hunter’s instincts kicked in.

Lucifer smiled, “Would you like your present now Sammy?” he said, moving away so Sam could sit up.

Sam sat up warily and froze as he saw Ruby, he closed his eyes for a second, “No….not real…not her,” he said quickly before opening his eyes again.

Ruby waved, twirling the knife around in one hand, “Hi Sam,” she said sweetly, “Did you miss me?”

Sam began to shake, breathing rapidly as he tried to get up from the bed. Lucifer tutted and clicked his fingers impatiently, shaking his head. Sam began to panic as he found himself once again tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles.

“No…let me go….fuck…let me go now!” he yelled, struggling to break free as Ruby laughed.

“Sam, I am very disappointed,” Lucifer said, shaking his head and looking mournful. “I go to all of the trouble of resurrecting your favourite demon and you behave like this?”

“Not her….no Lucifer…please no….no…” Sam was fighting to breathe as panic took over him. He knew exactly what Ruby was going to do, he wasn’t going to drink demon blood again, he’d promised Dean he wouldn’t do that.

Lucifer knelt above him, pinning him to the bed by his shoulders firmly, “Sam,” he said sternly, “I thought you were my good little boy, you promised me that you would obey my every word,” he said slowly.

“No….no….anything but this…please Lucifer….please….” Sam begged frantically as he struggled, knowing that it was pointless but still trying.

Ruby smiled, watching in delight as Sam began to beg and plead with Lucifer, he was even starting to cry, this was just too delicious.

Lucifer put his hand on Sam’s forehead, “Sam, you can’t hide this desire from me, you want this,” he said soothingly, “You’re my good little boy,” he said softly, using his power to calm Sam’s thoughts just a little. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, pulling it sharply and smiling reassuringly.

Sam groaned, his hunter’s instincts still telling him to break free, to get away but as he felt the pain and pleasure of having his hair pulled, his submissive nature began to take over. Lucifer grinned and pulled at Sam’s hair again, bending down to nibble and kiss his neck at the same time. As Sam felt Lucifer bite into his neck, he cried out but this time in pleasure, the endorphins flooding through his body as he went limp and pliant.

Ruby watched, too surprised to speak for a second as Sam began to relax, letting Lucifer tug at his hair and bite him repeatedly. As she stood there she gasped as she watched Sam arch his back, thrusting his hips up, moaning loudly as Lucifer held him down.

“That’s better, my good little boy,” Lucifer growled softly, “Obeying me as I asked, would you like your present now?”

Sam shivered again at the praise, letting his submissive side take over felt so good. “Please…” he groaned softly.

With a smirk, Lucifer got up off the bed, “Strip,” he said firmly looking at Ruby. She nodded and pulled off her t-shirt and jeans and looked at Lucifer questioningly. “Everything,” he said sternly, smiling a little as Ruby pulled off her underwear and picked up the knife.

Sam was panting, the pain and fear gone as he let himself sink down once again. Ruby knelt above him on the bed as Lucifer lay down beside him, his fingers tangled in Sam’s hair as he pulled, kissing Sam as he cried out. Ruby sighed as she felt Sam’s hard cock and rocked her hips slowly, smiling as she listened to Sam moaning.

“I’ve missed you baby,” she said gently, rocking her hips faster, teasing Sam as she looked at him hungrily. Smiling she took hold of the knife and slowly cut her along her arm, “Are you thirsty Sam?” she asked as she held her arm above his mouth, letting the blood slowly drip down.

Sam arched his back slightly, a low growl coming from his mouth as he tasted the first drops of blood. “That’s my good little boy Sammy, that’s it,” Lucifer said as Sam licked at his lips, moaning as he tasted the demon blood that he had craved for so long.

Ruby smirked as she reached down for Sam’s cock, stroking him firmly as she let him feed on small drops of her blood. Sam was groaning, his pupils blown wide as the demon blood began to take effect. He snarled angrily, arching his hips up and crying out as he felt himself enter Ruby slowly, the familiar heat overwhelming him as Ruby gasped a little.

She cut her arm again, deeper and pressed it firmly against Sam’s mouth as she began to rock her hips, smiling as Sam began to lick and suck at her arm greedily. Lucifer smirked, still pulling sharply at Sam’s hair as he bent down a little and bit at Sam’s neck, opening up an earlier bite, letting it bleed.

Sam growled low in his throat again, the taste of Ruby’s blood filling his senses as he felt his heart beat rapidly, his eyes closing in ecstasy as he swallowed again and again. Deep down inside, he knew that this was wrong, but he couldn’t fight this hunger, not anymore. Ruby rocked her hips harder and faster, Sam moaning over and over as he felt his orgasm grow, fuelled by the demon blood. Lucifer smiled as he tasted the change in Sam’s blood, the demon blood tainting his human vessel, changing him rapidly.

Sam was panting for breath as Lucifer bit at his neck, sucking and tasting his blood, the heat of Ruby’s body as her muscles began to spasm around him, the blood trickling into his mouth, he submitted to the sensations, letting Ruby take him as he took her blood, letting Lucifer taste him, feeling his power grow. This was what he was destined for, what he was made for, he was Lucifer’s vessel and he belonged to him, only him.

Lucifer licked at Sam’s neck, slowly and sensuously, content when he read Sam’s thoughts, the total submission, the acceptance of being his vessel, this is what he had been working for. But Sam wasn’t ready, not yet…..Sam needed more, so much more……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops not another cliff hanger ending.... *runs off and hides behind wall begging for mercy* 
> 
> Poor Sam, I wonder who Lucifer will summon next....?
> 
> Comment if you want to, I love to know what people think :)


	7. "Take All You Want"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has another surprise for Sam.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for blood drinking.
> 
> Yes, I've finally updated *hides behind wall* sorry, real life took over for a while but I'm back!
> 
> No beta so any mistakes are all mine.

Ruby cried out as she suddenly felt Sam bite into her arm, his teeth tearing into her flesh as he sucked and drank her blood hungrily. She tried to pull away but Lucifer growled at her, leaving her with no choice but to let Sam take what he wanted. Her eyes went black as the pain deepened and she rocked her hips harder and faster, one hand on Sam’s shoulder, her grip bruising him.

Sam groaned deeply as he thrust his hips up, his teeth going deeper into her arm as his pleasure grew. “My little boy is so thirsty, do you want more Sammy?” Lucifer whispered into Sam’s ear, smiling as Sam shivered, his eyes beginning to darken as the demon blood took effect. “Then take more Sammy, take all you want.”

Sam growled low in his throat looking up at Ruby, his eyes dark and dangerous.

“Master?” Ruby gasped as she looked at Lucifer, “No…please….don’t…” she said, trying to pull her arm away from Sam.

Lucifer smirked and clicked his fingers softly, freeing Sam from his restraints. Sam snarled and grabbed Ruby roughly, wrapping his legs around her he rolled quickly so she was lying on the bed, Sam above her, his strong arms pinning her wrists above her head. She cried out in panic as she realised that her demonic strength was gone, Lucifer smirking as she struggled.

“No….I’ll give you more blood…please…” she began to beg as Sam looked at her coldly.

Sam smirked as he held her effortlessly on the bed and then looked at Lucifer.

“Take all you want Sammy,” Lucifer said, his voice low and rough.

Ruby cried out as she felt Sam’s hard cock thrust deep into her, his hips slamming into her as he groaned. He lent forward and with an animalistic growl bit deep into her neck, grinding his teeth as he tore at her flesh, deepening the wound. She screamed, her eyes black as the pain grew, struggling to break free. Sam forced himself deeper into her, chasing his orgasm as he bit harder, tearing her neck open as he began to drink her blood.

“That’s my good little boy Sammy,” Lucifer said as he watched Sam tear into Ruby’s flesh, “Do you want to come Sam?” he asked, watching as Sam shivered, moaning as he listened to his voice.

Ruby screamed as Sam bit in deeper again, blood pouring down her neck, she tried desperately to escape her vessel but she knew that Lucifer had trapped her. Sam moaned as he drank her blood, all he could hear was Lucifer’s voice urging him on as he thrust into Ruby, aching to come.

“Come for me Sam, come for me like a good little boy,” Lucifer said, reaching out to pull hard at Sam’s hair.

Sam snarled, his back arching as he thrust once, then once more, lifting his head from Ruby’s neck, his face covered in blood, he screamed out Lucifer’s name over and over as he came. Sam let himself fall onto Ruby as he gasped for breath, riding out his orgasm as he bared his teeth and bit deeply into her neck once more, growling low in his throat. Part of Sam’s mind was screaming at him to stop, to not drink any more of Ruby’s blood, to get away. But he was now truly lost in Lucifer’s world, totally under his control as he drank.

He felt a sharp thrill as Lucifer’s fingers tightened in his hair, groaning as he realised that he was still hard, despite coming. Ruby’s ear shattering screams had died down as the blood loss weakened her, but she was still trying to get free. Sam’s fingers dug cruelly into her wrists as he began to thrust his hips again, knowing that he was in control of Ruby for the first time.

Lucifer watched, smiling as he heard Ruby’s fading cries as Sam drank her blood. He knew that once his vessel had recovered from the initial high of feeding this memory would hurt him in so many ways. Sam howled out Lucifer’s name as he came again, his head thrown back, blood dripping from his mouth as he screamed. Ruby cried out weakly, her eyes closing as blood flowed down her neck, her heartbeat slowing, her vessel was slowly dying.

As Sam fought for breath, he was still feeding from Ruby, lost in a haze of literal bloodlust, his only focus to keep drinking the demon blood. Lucifer caught hold of his hair and pulled him back from Ruby’s almost lifeless body firmly, ignoring Sam’s growls of frustration.

“Stop,” he said firmly, his blue eyes taking in the sight of Sam covered in blood and sweat as he growled at Lucifer. “Look at what you have done Sammy,” he said quietly, forcing Sam to look at Ruby.

As Sam’s mind began to clear slowly his eyes became lighter, moving back to their hazel shade, a look of horror creeping across his face. He knelt up, letting go of Ruby’s wrists and wiped roughly at his mouth, “No….no…..I didn’t……please….” Sam began to panic as he looked at Ruby and then at Lucifer, realising what he had done.

Lucifer chuckled, the sinister sound creeping into Sam and driving out the last traces of his bloodlust. “Oh you did Sammy, you did exactly what you have dreamed of doing all this time,” Lucifer smirked as Sam’s fear and panic began to grow. “Why are you getting upset Sammy? This is what you are, what you should be. Ruby was just here to feed you, the way she used to,” Lucifer said slowly, his voice low and soothing.

“Lucifer…no….that’s not what I am…I promised…I….” Sam stopped talking when Lucifer grabbed his hair, pulling his head back as he whimpered.

“You promised your big brother? The same brother you’ve lied to so many times Sammy?” Lucifer growled.

He smiled as he watched Sam’s submissive side take over again as he let his body go limp, dropping his head down, “I….I’m sorry Lucifer…I…,” Sam stammered, confused and ashamed at defying him.

“Aww Sammy….you look so upset,” Lucifer said soothingly, as he pulled Sam’s hair hard again, “I think you need to show me how sorry you actually are,” Lucifer smirked as Sam groaned deeply, everything was falling into place, his vessel finally behaving as he should.

Lucifer made a small gesture with his hand and Ruby’s lifeless body disappeared from the bed, “Now Sam, what are you going to do?” he asked firmly.

Sam lifted his head slowly, reluctant to make eye contact with Lucifer. He felt so confused, a mixture of shame, lust, fear and a growing panic building up within him. He knew that he had promised Dean so many times that he wouldn’t drink demon blood again, but the thirst growing steadily in him was so strong. He had taken so much blood from Ruby but he still wanted, no, he needed to drink more. He ran his tongue over his lips, savouring the dark forbidden taste, groaning softly.

“Lucifer, I need more, please,” he said softly as he made eye contact finally, feeling a thrill go through him as Lucifer’s ageless blue eyes looked at him.

“Are you going to show me how sorry you are?” Lucifer said firmly.

“Yes but please….I need more….I have to….” Sam groaned as he licked traces of Ruby’s blood from his lips.

“Later Sam, on your back, now,” Lucifer ordered.

Sam quickly lay down on the bed, ignoring the blood soaked sheets as he looked up at him. Lucifer knelt astride Sam’s chest and ran one finger around Sam’s mouth, gathering up traces of blood. “Open your mouth Sam,” he said huskily, his finger slipping into Sam’s mouth, smiling as Sam began to suck and lick at his finger, moaning softly. Lucifer smirked and gathered more blood from Sam’s face before letting Sam suck his finger again, “Such a hungry little boy,” he said gently as Sam’s tongue wrapped around his finger searching for every trace of blood.

“Lucifer, please….just a little more,” Sam begged as Lucifer pulled his finger away.

Shaking his head slowly, Lucifer smiled at him. “I don’t think so Sammy, you have to show me how sorry you are now. Are you going to be a good little boy for me? Do what I say?”

Sam almost whined as he nodded frantically, “Yes…Lucifer….I will,” he said quickly.

Lucifer got up and stood by the side of the bed, “Do not move Sam, do you understand?” he said firmly, as with an evil smile, he clicked his fingers once, then once again. The smell of sulphur tainted the air as two figures appeared by the bed.

Sam felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart beating rapidly as he tried desperately not to move, knowing that Lucifer would punish him if he did. But he couldn’t stop the whispered “Oh god….no…” escaping from him as he realised who was standing by the bed.

“Sam? Aren’t you going to greet our guests?” Lucifer asked with a cold smile.

Sam’s hands were shaking as he stared in horror, he was gasping for breath, his muscles twitching as he fought to keep still.

“Sam, this isn’t very polite,” Lucifer said warningly, “You said you would be my good little boy.”

Sam shook his head as he began to cry, “Lucifer…no….please…not this….no….” he sobbed as he lay there, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him. Standing at the side of the bed, looking at him, his eyes black and cold, was his brother Dean. Sam could feel his panic rise as Dean stared at him, an unfamiliar sardonic smile on his face. As he reluctantly looked to Dean’s left, Sam’s breath caught in his throat, Jess, her eyes as black and cold as any demon’s, stood there, smirking at him.

As Dean and Jess stepped forward, smiling, Sam began to scream, his body twisting away as he scrambled to get up, his mind shouting at him to run. Lucifer laughed as he watched Sam struggle, nodding towards Dean, who held out one hand, grinning widely. Sam found himself flying across the room, until he was pinned to the wall, Dean walking slowly towards him.

“No….Dean…..no….please don’t….” Sam cried out as he tried to struggle but to no avail.

“Oh Dean can’t help you Sammy, he’s locked in here, screaming inside my head. Oh I’ve missed these screams, his anger is so stimulating.” Dean tilted his head as he looked at Sam.

“Dean….?” Sam gasped out as he continued to struggle.

“No, but Dean was my best student in hell, he took such pleasure in his work Sammy. Would you like a demonstration?”

“Alistair….no….get out of him….Dean…..fight him….” Sam gasped out as he felt a pressure tighten across his throat. As he felt his vision darkening, his lungs burning for air, an evil laugh echoed around the room as Dean moved closer, followed by Jess and Lucifer smiling as Sam slowly lost consciousness……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help ending the chapter there, I think I need therapy to stop these cliffhanger endings...! But I couldn't resist this one - so I wonder what Dean and Jess are going to do to Sam....*evil smile as I already know bwah hah hah*
> 
> I think there's about two or three chapters left of this story, so hold on as I take you deeper into this dark little tale....
> 
> I will do my best to update before the end of this week, promise! :)


	8. Just Submit to Me Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer continues to torture Sam, how much more can he take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....I know that I've taken forever to update this one, not sure if enjoy is the right word for this chapter but better grab a blanket to hide under before reading this....good luck.....

“Sam….Sam….can you hear me?”

“Sammy….come on”

Sam groaned as he heard a familiar voice calling out to him, his body limp as he struggled to answer.

“Come on Sammy, time to wake up…”

As a wave of pain shot through his body, Sam screamed loudly, his eyes opening as the pain increased sharply.

“Sammy, you’re awake,” a voice said happily as Sam screamed again, his body twisting as pain flowed through him. As his eyes focussed he could see blood trickling down his abdomen, Dean kneeling above him, licking blood slowly from a knife, his black eyes staring at him.

“Well hello baby brother,” Dean’s smile was twisted and strange as he licked at the blood on his lips.

“Alistair….you bastard….” Sam hissed as he felt the point of the knife digging slowly into his skin, “Get out of him….”

Alistair laughed as he continued to cut into Sam’s skin, stopping to lick more blood off the knife. “Mmmm, Lucifer was right, you taste so sweet Sammy. Would you like some?” he grinned as he wiped blood onto his fingers and then pushed them into Sam’s mouth, ignoring his struggles.

Sam tried to pull his head away and cried out as Alistair grabbed him by the throat, grinning as Sam struggled to break free. “Oh please, even with demon blood you’re weak Sammy.” He laughed as he finally let go, bringing the sharp point of the knife to Sam’s face.

“Alistair,” a cold voice interrupted him, “That’s my vessel,” Lucifer said sharply.

As Alistair reluctantly let go, Sam coughed as he forced air into his lungs, flinching at the pain from the wounds on his chest. His head was spinning as he looked at his brother’s body still kneeling above him, an unfamiliar smirk on his face.

“Lucifer, I was only playing,” Alistair whined as he looked at Sam.

“He’s my vessel Alistair, unless you want to be sent back I suggest you obey.” Lucifer said harshly.

Alistair glared at Sam, who flinched as he saw the look of pure hate and disgust on his brother’s face, his heart slowly breaking.

“Lucifer….please don’t….” Sam begged as he tried to move away.

An evil sounding laugh was his only answer as Lucifer stood by the bed, looking down at Sam.

“Oh Sammy, is this any way to treat our guests? I go to all this trouble to bring them here and all you do is complain and whine like a naughty little boy,” Lucifer said coldly.

“Lucifer….no…..please let my brother go….don’t make him hurt me, I’ll….I’ll do anything you ask if you just let him go…please,” Sam began to cry as he begged, looking into the familiar green eyes of his big brother. Alistair grinned and shook his head as Sam cried, looking over at Lucifer as he laughed.

“Isn’t he pretty when he begs? I can see why you like him,” he said reaching out and running his hand down Sam’s face, “You know Dean is screaming so loudly right now, it’s such a pleasing sound Sammy, would you like to hear it?” Alistair laughed as he looked at Sam.

Lucifer smirked, “I think he should hear it Alistair, maybe then he would learn how to behave like a good little boy,” he nodded at Alistair, who sat back on Sam’s legs, his eyes closed for a second as he released control back to Dean.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat, it felt as if his heart had stopped when Alistair opened his eyes and looked at him. The look of pain and sorrow in Dean’s eyes was unbearable as he dropped the knife on the floor, “Sammy….oh god…Sammy….I’m sorry…so sorry…” Dean was shaking as he looked at his baby brother, before his eyes closed and he began to scream, the sound echoing through the room.

Sam tried to reach out to touch Dean, to comfort him, but Lucifer shook his head as Sam found himself restrained once more. “Dean….Dean….please…fight him…” Sam cried out trying to get through to his brother.

Dean stopped screaming, looking at Sam for a second, “Sammy…” he said softly, his voice rough and low as his eyes closed again.

Sam roared in frustration as the black eyes of a demon focussed on him again, “Let him go…please…” he cried out. Alistair giggled as he reached down for the knife, tracing the sharp point across Sam’s chest before cutting deeply into Sam’s skin with a pleased smile. As Sam screamed, he felt a soft familiar hand caress the side of his face, “Hello Sam, it’s been a while,” Jess said softly as she smiled, her eyes black and cold. As Sam looked at her, he felt his vision begin to darken, gasping for breath he stared at her for a few seconds, his control breaking down completely as he began to laugh hysterically, until he lost consciousness.

Everything was black….pain….pain tearing through his body….Sam felt himself spasm, his back twisting as he screamed, his voice hoarse and broken. A cool hand caressed the side of his face, a soft familiar voice speaking softly to him….Sam gasped for breath, his eyes opening reluctantly. He found himself staring into black eyes as Jess brushed the hair from his eyes. He cried out as her hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head up sharply, “You can’t escape from us Sam, I want to hear every scream of pain as Alistair cuts into you,” she said coldly, pulling his head to one side, exposing his neck.

“Jess….please….don’t….please,” Sam gasped out as she bent down towards his neck.

“I’m just wearing her meat suit Sam, couldn’t resist getting a taste of Lucifer’s vessel for myself,” Jess giggled as she licked Sam’s neck before biting down sharply, breaking the skin and groaning deeply as she drank.

Sam screamed as he tried to break free only to feel a weight on his legs and the unmistakeable feel of a blade cutting into his chest. Alistair laughed as he cut into Sam’s skin, carving through muscle and letting the blood flow freely. Jess looked up at Alistair, smiling as she let go of Sam’s hair and bent down to lick at the blood flowing down Sam’s torso. Sam began to sob as Alistair cut into him again and again, the pain building until he was reduced to whimpers, watching in horror as Jess drank his blood. Lucifer stood by the side of the bed, his arms folded, watching as Sam taken apart in front of him. As Alistair began to cut into Sam’s legs, he began to smile slowly, his eyes dark and cold.

“Jess…..please….no…..” Sam begged, as she bit deeply into his abdomen, her teeth tearing into his skin.

She looked up at him, the black eyes narrowed, “Don’t you remember me Sam?” she said, blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke. “Your brother left me to die, be torn apart by hell hounds,” she said coldly.

Sam frowned for a second, “Oh come on Sammy, I’ve been waiting a long time for my revenge,” Jess grinned before leaning down and slowly licking at the blood dripping from Sam.

Sam gasped as Jess bit down, grinding her teeth as she did so, “Bela?...Oh god….no…” Sam cried out.

“Well done Sam, I’d rather be tearing your brother apart but Lucifer was right, you do taste so sweet,” Bela giggled as she looked at him.

Alistair reached out and ran a hand through Bela’s hair, pulling her close to him as they looked at Sam. “Bela, stop….please just stop….Lucifer….” Sam groaned as he felt himself getting weaker, his blood soaking the bed around him.

Alistair and Bela looked over at Lucifer, “Should we stop?” Alistair said as he licked at the blood dripping down from his knife.

Lucifer watched Sam closely, reading the horror and pain and anger flooding from his mind at the sight of his brother and Jess touching each other. He was actually proud of Sam for not breaking yet, it proved how strong his true vessel actually was. But he could also sense that Sam was close, physically exhausted, his blood draining away but he had not fully broken yet. Sam needed one last push to make him fully submit to Lucifer, obviously physical pain wasn’t enough but maybe emotional pain would work.

He smiled softly at Alistair and Bela, “Do you want her Alistair?” he asked, his eyes focussed on Sam as he spoke. “That meat suit is very tempting, isn’t it? I’m sure Sammy wouldn’t mind watching his big brother play with it, would you Sammy?” Lucifer’s smile deepened.

Sam looked at him in horror as Alistair smiled, his hand moving slowly down Bela’s side as he pulled her closer, crying out in anger as he watched his brother’s hands moving over Jess’s body.

“Oh come on Sammy, didn’t Dean ever teach to share? I thought you wanted to be a good little boy for me, you promised that you would behave,” Lucifer said coldly.

Alistair and Bela began to kiss, her hands tearing at his shirt, shredding it off his body as she groaned. Sam snarled as he tried to move, his anger building as he watched them. Lucifer began to laugh, “Oh Sammy, you’re jealous of your big brother aren’t you? Do you want to be the one touching her? Tasting her?” Lucifer grinned as he felt Sam’s anger grow. He had been right, this is what would break Sam completely. He looked at Alistair and Bela, “Go ahead,” he said, smirking.

Sam screamed in anger as Alistair began to tear off Bela’s clothes, his hands digging into her skin as they kissed. Lucifer clicked his fingers and Sam found himself sitting upright on the bed, his legs forced apart, the change in position making him dizzy from blood loss. He looked on in horror as Alistair and Bela lay down on the bed, between his legs, their clothes shredded around them.

Sam glared at Lucifer, “Stop this….please…just stop…” he begged as Alistair forced Bela onto all fours, pushing her legs apart as he grinned at Sam.

Lucifer shook his head, “Not until you submit to me fully Sam, do that and then all of this will stop, I promise.”

Sam cried out as he watched Alistair’s hands caressing Bela, “Get your hands off her you bastard!” he yelled, his anger growing even further. “Lucifer….please…stop this….” Sam pleaded.

Lucifer smiled as he watched Sam, then nodded at Alistair. Alistair dug his nails into Bela’s back as he thrust into her, tearing into her, smiling as blood began to trickle down her legs. Bela screamed but thrust her hips back into Alistair, an evil smile twisted her face as she looked at Sam, “Harder Alistair….I want this meat suit to be wrecked….” Bela groaned as Alistair thrust in again, his nails cutting deeply into her skin.

“You heard her Alistair,” Lucifer said softly as he looked at Sam. He smiled as Sam began to beg, sobbing as he watched his brother tear into the only woman he had ever truly loved. The torrent of emotions that were flooding from Sam overwhelmed Lucifer and he groaned as he lost himself in them. He could feel the last vestiges of Sam’s control breaking down, his mind beginning to give way as he screamed and cried.

“Submit to me Sam, submit and I will stop them,” Lucifer said, his eyes almost soft as he looked at the mess that Sam had become. “Please Sam, just submit to me.”

As Bela screamed again, smiling as Alistair thrust into her, Sam looked at Lucifer, his eyes almost dead as he sobbed, “I….no….I can’t….Lucifer….” he pleaded.

Lucifer stepped forward, his hand reaching out to Sam’s head, “Please Sam, submit,” his voice soft and hypnotic. As Sam shook his head, still sobbing, Lucifer nodded at Alistair again, “Do it,” he said, his voice hard and cold.

Alistair pulled back Bela’s head, the knife digging into her throat as he continued to thrust into her. She looked into Sam’s eyes, smiling even as Alistair slowly cut across her throat, the blood covering Sam as he screamed in denial, watching her die as her blood covered him, soaking into the bed as Alistair laughed.

Lucifer grabbed Sam by his hair, forcing him to look at him, “How many more Sam? How many times can you watch Jess die? Or watch your brother die? Submit to me Sam and I will stop. Or do I have to do something else?” Lucifer smiled as he looked at Alistair, Bela’s body still lying across the bed. “Maybe I should let your big brother fuck you Sam, would you like that?” Lucifer grinned nastily as Alistair reached out for Sam.

Sam began to scream, his voice cracked as he felt his control disappear. As Alistair began to touch him he blacked out, Lucifer’s laughter following him as he spiralled into blackness……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god....poor Sam, I'm so horrible to him.....looks like this story is coming to an end though.
> 
> Feel free to comment, I love to know what people think of my writing.


	9. "One Last Chance Sam"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives Sam one more chance, will he listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter everyone, thank you all for reading this story.   
> Please be aware of more scenes of torture, non-con and psychological manipulation.
> 
> And once again, I'm so sorry Sam, I don't why I'm so nasty to him.....

Sam felt as if he were floating in a black cloud, vague shapes swam past him as he struggled to move. He caught glimpses of Dean, his face twisted in pain as he looked at Sam, screaming as he drifted past him. Reaching out, Sam found himself looking at Jess, her throat cut open and bleeding as she swept past him.

Again and again, he saw Alistair cutting Jess’s throat as he screamed and fought to break free. He found himself pinned down by Lucifer, his blue eyes dark and cold, “Submit Sam, submit to me fully, say yes and all of this will stop,” Lucifer said over and over, his hands cold as they wrapped around Sam’s neck, ignoring Sam’s pleas as he began to strangle him.

Sam shook his head as Lucifer seemed to dissolve in front of him and then screamed as Ruby appeared, cutting her arm open and pressing the open wound to Sam’s mouth, “Come on baby, I know you’re thirsty,” she said soothingly, ignoring his struggles as she forced him to drink her blood. As he tried to pull away, the taste of the demon blood was taunting him, the smell thick and rich as his body betrayed him, crying out for it.

As Sam found himself drinking Ruby’s blood, she began to laugh as Dean appeared next to him, his face twisted in disgust, “Sam, you promised me you’d stop. But you were always weak Sam, I’ve put up with your whining for years,” Dean snarled as he turned his back, his body dissolving as Sam pulled away from Ruby.

“Dean….no….I’m sorry….please….I’m sorry,” Sam cried out.

Lucifer appeared behind him, pulling Sam against him, one hand twisted cruelly in his hair, forcing his head back.

“Submit to me Sam, say yes,” Lucifer hissed, “Submit and this will stop, submit,” Lucifer’s voice was cold and hypnotic as he held Sam effortlessly.

“No….please….I can’t….” Sam whimpered as Lucifer snarled and bit into his neck, the blood trickling down slowly.

Lucifer left go and stepped back, his eyes full of anger and sorrow as he looked at Sam, “One last chance Sam. I’m going to ask you to submit, say yes and I will stop this, all the pain will go. Say no, and you leave me with no choice. I’ve never lied to you and I never will Sam, you know that. Please say yes, you do not want me to do this without your consent, trust me.” Lucifer said slowly and clearly.

Sam, still floating in the blackness, covered in wounds, bites, his body aching from all of the abuse and the blood loss, looked at him. Lucifer was right, he had never lied to him but a tiny part of him was still screaming no. He couldn’t just submit to Lucifer, let himself be claimed as a vessel, he was a Winchester and he had to fight back.

Lucifer watched him, waiting patiently, his arms outstretched. “Well Sammy? Are you going to be a good little boy and submit fully to me? I can make all of this pain go away and give you nothing but pleasure. Or are you going to continue to defy me? Don’t make me do this Sammy, as what you’ve been through so far is nothing compared to what awaits you if you say no.” Lucifer frowned as he looked at him. He could take his one true vessel by force, if he had to, but it was so much easier and pleasurable if the vessel submitted. He stared at Sam and began to feed images into his head of the punishments he would face if he continued to say no.

Sam screamed, clutching instinctively at his head as images of blood and pain flooded through him. He could see and feel his skin being flayed off inch by inch as Lucifer stood there watching, his bones being broken one by one.

“No….oh god…no, I can’t submit….I won’t…” he screamed in defiance.

Lucifer shook his head and continued to feed images, he could feel how close Sam was to submitting, he would break him. Sam’s breath caught in his throat as more images flooded into his mind, this time he could hardly breathe as the images were so intense.

Sam was still as he fought for breath, every part of his mind screaming as the torturous images began to break him. Sam found himself in a room, naked and chained down to a table, his legs forced apart, his brother Dean standing in front of him. Sam tried to struggle as Dean moved closer, an evil and unfamiliar smile twisted his brother’s face as he stood there.

“No…no…Dean….please….” Sam began to beg.

Agonising screams tore from his throat as he felt his brother tear into him, the delicate skin tearing as Dean thrust into him, laughing as he watched his brother writhe in pain beneath him.

“You’re so weak Sam, fight me! Fight back,” Dean laughed as Sam screamed again, shaking his head in denial at the violation, the horror of what was happening.

He felt Lucifer’s hand on his face as he lay there, unable to move, “Submit to me Sam, say yes and I’ll stop this, please submit,” Lucifer said softly.

Sam clung to the last shreds of his strength as he closed his eyes for a second, “No…I can’t…I won’t…” he whimpered as pain tore through him.

Lucifer’s blue eyes were dark and almost saddened as he looked at him, “Sammy, please submit,” he said again. Sam shook his head, fighting against the pain, almost every part of him was screaming at him to give in.

Lucifer stood back frowning, “I warned you Sam, I’m sorry but I have to do this,” he bit at his lip for a second as he looked at him.

If Sam had thought he was in pain before he refused to submit, this was nothing compared to what he suddenly felt. Huge metal hooks attached to heavy chains tore into his shoulders and thighs, shattering bone and ripping through his body. He was silent as his vocal chords tore under the strain as he tried to scream, a harsh rattle all his body could produce. Dean continued to tear into him, his hands ripping into Sam’s torso as he laughed. Alistair appeared at his side, a large knife in his hand, smiling as he cut into Sam’s chest, blood draining away as he felt the knife slide into his heart. Ruby bit into his throat, tearing away his flesh as she drank his blood, and Sam found himself wishing for death.

“Submit Sam, I will stop everything” Lucifer said softly.

As the pain grew, the last vestiges of Sam’s strength began to ebb away and sobbing soundlessly Sam knew that he was broken, he had taken everything that he could and failed. Another harsh rattle tore through him as Alistair ripped his heart out of his chest, the excruciating pain pushing him down in blackness.

As he fell Sam cried out to Lucifer, “Yes….yes….I submit…” over and over Sam screamed out the words silently as he continued to fall into the thick blackness around him, “Lucifer….I submit…” but there was nothing, and the pain continued. Sam’s eyes closed, perhaps for the last time as he fell, still mouthing the words as he spun down, deeper and deeper……

There was a bright flash of light, hands holding his shoulders as he was pulled up and an almost familiar voice calling out a name. Struggling he fought against the warm hands holding him close, “No…no….let me go! I submit….Lucifer….I submit!” he cried out again and again.

“Jared….Jared….can you hear me?” the familiar voice shouted as Sam continued to fight to be free, his eyes still closed.

“Jared….open your eyes, please baby, open your eyes,” that familiar voice called out again, the warm, almost comforting hands holding him firmly but gently. Still struggling, Sam reluctantly opened his eyes, recoiling in horror as he saw Lucifer’s blue eyes looking at him.

“No more…..no…..Lucifer…no!” he screamed out as his struggles became frantic, finding himself falling onto a floor, his arms wrapping around him as he broke down crying. He couldn’t take any more, he was lost.

As he lay on the floor, he flinched as he felt warm hands on him, pulling his arms away, ignoring his cries as he was pulled into a comforting hug.

“Jared….please look at me, it’s me baby,” the familiar voice shook with emotion as Sam found himself being held gently. Sam was shaking, tears streaming down his face unable to move as he cried.

Sam felt a hand moving softly on his back in soothing circles, “Jared, I’m here…you’re alright…come on…” again the familiar voice was full of emotion, warm in a way that Lucifer’s never had been. “It’s just a nightmare baby, trust me,” the hand moved up to his head, the fingers running gently through his hair.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, gasping for breath as he looked at Lucifer kneeling in front of him, “Lucifer…no….please no more…” his voice hoarse as he spoke.

The blue eyes were full of sympathy as they looked at him, “Jared? Don’t you know who I am?”

Sam shook his head, “Who’s Jared?” he said, still shaking.

He felt warm hands caressing his face, gently brushing away the tears, his mind quietening as he began to relax into the touch, the pain and terror slowly leaving him. “You’re Jared,” the voice was warm and soothing as the name resonated in his mind, the feel of the man in front of him comforting. As his breathing slowed down, his body felt heavy and pliant as he drifted off, his eyes closed.

As he awoke sometime later, he sighed heavily as he looked into the familiar blue eyes of the man still holding him, “Mark?” he said hesitantly, “Why am I on the floor? What happened?”

Mark smiled gently, “Looks like you had another nightmare, I’ll be glad when this story line finishes,” he said softly.

Jared dropped his head, “Oh god, what did I do this time?” he said, his eyes darkened and worried.

“You were shouting I submit Lucifer, over and over, and then you called me Lucifer when you looked at me. Then you fought me off and fell onto the floor,” Mark said, lifting Jared’s head up to look into those impossible hazel/blue/green eyes that he loved.

“Damn, it was so real Mark, I’m sorry…” Jared frowned as he looked at him.

Pulling him closer, Mark smiled, “Not your fault, only two more weeks of this story line then we’re on hiatus. Then you and I are going to get away from Vancouver and hopefully these nightmares as well.” He gently kissed Jared, his eyes closing for a second.

Taking a deep breath, relaxing into the familiar feel of Mark’s lips, Jared sighed. “Just you and me and that private beach, I can’t wait,” he said happily.

Mark stood up, his hands guiding Jared back to their warm bed, both of them sighing happily as they lay down together, Jared’s head on Mark’s chest, their legs tangled together.

“When are we due back on set?” Jared asked sleepily.

“We’ve got a few hours yet, it’s only 3am. Better get some sleep baby,” Mark said softly, one hand gently caressing Jared’s back. Jared hummed in agreement and soon the room was silent apart from their soft breathing as they slept.

Mark gasped for breath when he woke up a few hours later, moaning at the feel of Jared’s tongue on his cock, “Jay…oh god…”

Jared’s eyes were clouded with lust when he looked at him, and he smirked when Mark arched his back, his large hands gently forcing Mark’s hips back down to the bed. Mark growled in protest and then cried out as Jared hollowed his cheeks, taking Mark deeper as he began to suck.

“Jay…fuck…yes….yes” he groaned as Jared’s wicked mouth began to drive him wild. As he felt his orgasm grow he cried out in frustration as Jared pulled away.

“Jay, please! Don’t stop…” Mark groaned.

Jared chuckled as he grabbed a bottle of lube, working some onto his fingers, letting it warm up, “Oh I’m not stopping Mark,” he said, grinning as Mark cried out when he felt Jared’s finger slowly working into him.

Mark threw an arm above his head, groaning loudly as Jared giggled, “Jay….more….now!” he begged as his hips thrust down on Jared’s finger, his muscles tightening around it.

Jared grinned and slowly worked in a second finger, moving them in and out as Mark moaned and writhed on the bed. He loved taking his time to do this, watching Mark fall apart from just his hands turned him on. He scissored his fingers gently, adding a third as he moved them in deeper. Twisting his fingers slowly, he brushed against Mark’s prostate, grinning as Mark cried out, his back arching. “Jay….please….fuck me…please,” Mark began to beg as Jared brushed against his prostate again.

Jared shook his head, “Not yet baby,” he grinned as he added more lube. Mark growled low in his throat as Jared slowly worked in a fourth finger, the resulting stretch and burn was so good that he nearly came. “Jay….fuck….come on!” he groaned as Jared continuing thrusting his fingers deep into him.

Jared laughed and reached for more lube, moaning softly as he smoothed the lube over his cock. They had only stopped using condoms a few weeks earlier after being tested. Jared gently urged Mark’s legs up as he began to enter him, moving deeper inch by inch as Mark groaned. As Jared finally bottomed out, he kept still for a few seconds, relishing the heat and feeling Mark’s muscles spasm slightly around him.

A warning growl had him pulling back and then thrusting forward, Mark crying out as he held onto Jared’s hips, his fingers tightening as Jared began to thrust harder and deeper. Jared urged Mark’s legs up onto his shoulders, the resulting angle had Mark almost screaming as Jared hit his prostate on almost every thrust. He groaned as he felt Mark tightening around him, thrusting harder and deeper as Mark clung to him.

“Jay….baby…..please…please….” Mark begged as he felt his orgasm build. Jared grinned as he wrapped one large hand around Mark’s cock, pre-cum dripping down as he worked his hand up and down, in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck…so close…Jay….Jay…” Mark was babbling as he felt himself beginning to come, Jared twisted his hand slightly, brushing over the head and Mark screamed as he came, his cum spilling over Jared’s hand and his chest, his muscles clamping down hard on Jared’s cock.

“Oh fuck…Mark….” Jared gasped out as he thrust deeper and harder, biting down on Mark’s shoulder as he came with a muffled scream of Mark. Jared could hardly breathe as he felt Mark’s muscles throbbing around him, the aftershocks of his orgasm moving through him as they held onto each other.

As they lay there, reality began to creep in and as Mark groaned, Jared pulled out slowly letting Mark move his legs down. Jared rolled over, pulling Mark close to him, uncaring of the mess of sweat and come that now lay between them. Mark sighed happily as they kissed, his blue eyes soft and warm as he looked at Jared.

“Love you Jay,” he said quietly, kissing him again.

Jared smiled and held Mark closer, “Love you,” he said softly, “always”.

They lay there, occasionally kissing and caressing until the alarm on Mark’s mobile went off. With a heartfelt groan Jared reached over and turned it off. “I don’t want to get up, can’t we call in sick?” he said grumpily as he wrapped himself back around Mark.

“Clif will be here soon to pick us up,” Mark said, “Come on Padalecki, get in that shower,” Mark grinned as he dug his fingers into Jared’s ribs, knowing how ticklish he was there.

Jared howled and tried to pull away, “Oh it’s so on Pellegrino!” he shouted as he tried to fend him off. They wrestled for a few minutes, pillows and blankets flying everywhere until they found themselves totally distracted again, Mark’s hands running down Jared’s back as they groaned.

“Damn,” Jared said as he reluctantly pulled away, “Wish we had more time,” he said frowning as he sat up.

Mark smiled as he looked at him, “Just two more weeks until our vacation Jay. We can spend the whole week in bed, just touching, kissing, licking, sucking….” he laughed as Jared groaned, dodging the pillow thrown at his head.

“Stop teasing me Mark!” he shouted as he headed for the shower, “I hate you!”

“No, you worship me!” Mark called out, laughing again as Jared stopped to stick his tongue out at him, giggling as Mark threw a pillow at him.

Mark lay on the bed, waiting for the ensuite door to close before he got up. He headed off down the hall to the main bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him, before locking it. Making sure that the shower was on, he turned to the mirror, looking into it carefully as he leaned on the counter top.

“Hello Mark,” he said softly to the reflection, a gentle smile on his face.

The mirror shimmered a little, as his reflection moved and shifted, an identical man was sitting on the floor, looking tired and angry. He stood up, moving close to the mirror, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

“What the fuck Lucifer? You promised me that Jared wouldn’t get hurt, I could hear and feel him screaming all night, I can still smell the blood!” The mirror shook slightly as Mark punched it, glaring at Lucifer.

“I know you’re angry Mark, I’m sorry, that shouldn’t have happened,” Lucifer said gently, holding his hands up.

Mark stood back a little and folded his arms, still glaring at Lucifer, “Speak,” he snapped.

Lucifer looked at him, “Sometimes, when my energy is low, parallel worlds will bleed into each other. What happened to Jared last night was a mistake, something that happened to another version of him. I’ve cleared it from his memory, all he remembers is waking up screaming.”

Mark frowned, “It’s been happening a lot lately, I can feel him when he’s hurt Lucifer.”

Lucifer nodded, “I know that Mark, but trust me, it won’t happen anymore.”

Mark shook his head, “Trust you? Why should I trust you?”

Lucifer frowned, “Because you’re still alive Mark, and you will continue to live if you follow the rules of our deal.”

“Part of our deal was that you would look after Jared and not hurt him while I rest Lucifer, you promised.” Mark sighed heavily as he looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer put his hand flat on the mirror, watching it shimmer as his hand passed through until it rested on Mark’s shoulder. “I know, I’m sorry Mark, forgive me?” Lucifer smiled gently as Mark looked at him.

“No more nightmares Lucifer, I can’t stand seeing the man I love in pain like that,” Mark said, his voice catching as he spoke.

“No more nightmares Mark, I love you both and I don’t want to hurt either of you,” Lucifer spoke softly as he caressed Mark’s cheek, smiling as Mark leaned into the touch, his eyes closing for a second. “My beautiful vessel,” he said quietly, his blue eyes softening for a second.

“Jared will be finishing his shower soon, are you ready to change places for the day?” Lucifer asked.

Mark nodded as Lucifer took his hand away, closing his eyes as the mirror swirled and became a liquid. With a small flash of light Mark passed through into the bathroom, Lucifer moving into the mirror.

Lucifer turned to look at him, “I will be back at midnight, look after Jared,” he smiled as he looked at Mark.

“I will, thank you Lucifer,” Mark watched as the mirror shimmered, light flooding the bathroom for a second. He waited for a few seconds, he didn’t think he would ever get used to the sensation of moving between realities. He sighed and then stripped off to get in the shower, eager to get on with his day and to spend time with Jared. Maybe he was a fool to have said yes to Lucifer, to be his vessel, who in their right mind does that? He laughed a little bitterly as he stood under the warm water, it was like a plot line from their show Supernatural, a deal with the literal devil himself.

Mark smiled softly, it may have been a stupid thing to do but now he had Jared in his life, and in his bed and that man was worth even eternal damnation in hell……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....what did you think of that ending? I had that ending in my head before I wrote this, it was supposed to be about four or five chapters but my characters seem to have a life of their own! I'm not really sure where the really dark parts of this story came from (I worry about myself sometimes...!)
> 
> I'm not sure if I could continue this story much further, but I do have an idea for an epilogue chapter, let me know in the comments if you'd want that and please tell me if you liked this story. If you need more angst and emotional pain feel free to read Rescued, there's pages of it...!!

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written this pairing! Not sure how many chapters this will be (maybe 3 or 4) - hope you all enjoy it and please comment, I love to know what people think of my writing. 
> 
> As usual no beta so I own my mistakes!


End file.
